Death Machine
The Death Machine is a weapon obtainable from Care Packages, and as a Power-Up in Zombies in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Singleplayer The Death Machine is obtainable in the mission Vorkuta, where the player uses it to fight through the Soviet prison guards trying to prevent their escape. It has a capacity of 999 rounds, and instead of aiming down sights, the barrel spins, allowing the player to fire immediately. Spinning the barrel slows the player down; the Death Machine comes with an uncommon, diamond cross-hair. Multiplayer The Death Machine, similar to the Grim Reaper, is kept in the player's inventory for as long as the match lasts, and will only become active upon firing the first shot. The Death Machine has a maximum capacity of 499 rounds and it acts identically to the version in Singleplayer. The user's Movement Speed while holding the weapon is slower than their primary weapon, and the player also cannot sprint or go prone with it. If the player holding the Death Machine is killed, the weapon disappears and cannot be picked up. If the player switches back to their original weapon, they will lose the weapon. The Death Machine, although seemingly uncontrollable, is the exact opposite. It has very low recoil, having almost none, and very high damage (2 shot kill anywhere, 1 shot kill at close range). It has a very high fire rate, and does not need to reload. It is capable of going full-auto at the most extreme ranges. These characteristics make The Death Machine ideal for Prefire. Using any other weapons or equipment will cause it to drop, losing the Death Machine permanently. The killstreak, which can be quite useful in Core modes, sees less usefulness in Hardcore modes, where most any other gun can kill in little more than a single hit and the amount of time to spool up the Death Machine may prove fatal in a firefight. In addition, the artificial aiming reticule is not present given the limited HUD, making aiming more difficult. mode, Sharpshooter.]] Zombies Death Machine can be found on the Zombies map "Five" as a power-up. In power-up form, it appears as a three-dimensional model of the icon for the Rapid Fire submachine gun attachment. It is easily identifiable, casting a blue glow instead of the usual green. The Death Machine lasts 30 seconds with unlimited ammo, and firing it constantly will not affect its duration. It does fantastic damage to zombies at any round as well as the Thief. However, it can be stolen by the Thief, if a Thief round occurs while the power up is active. One known glitch involving the death machine is that if the player is downed during the duration of the power up, it may become permanent, providing the player with a powerful weapon and infinite ammo. The player still can switch to their other weapons at any time. This is still unconfirmed on any console other than the PC and XBox 360 . Trivia *Treyarch said in an interview that they tried to make a portable, manual version of the Sentry Gun. However, they came across difficulty with the idea. Presumably, this is the portable version they mentioned, but the Sentry Gun is still in Black Ops as a killstreak. *The Death Machine has the word "sparky" written on its underside. One is able to view this in theater mode, using the Free Camera option. *When using this weapon, it is possible to ADS or melee, although, sprinting and going prone are disabled. *This and the Grim Reaper are the only killstreaks that are available with the Care Package that cannot be chosen as a normal killstreak. *The single-player version of the Death Machine has the highest magazine capacity out of any weapon in the Call of Duty series, excluding those with infinite rounds. The only weapon that has a higher spare ammo capacity is the single player version of the ACR in Modern Warfare 2, which can hold up to 1260 rounds. *There is a glitch in Zombie Mode (confirmed on Five) where the player can get an unlimited Death Machine as a third weapon. The player has to be downed while using the power-up and when they are revived, they will have the Death Machine permanently, and their other 2 guns. *In Zombie Mode, the Death Machine can be an awful thing to pickup while you are swarmed. The time it takes to pick it up to equipping it is a long period of time. Only pick it up when you are not swarmed, and have an ability to walk down a hall zombie free until you pull out the gun. *It's pickup icon is colored, unlike the majority of weapons. *If another player picks up the Death Machine power-up whilst reviving a team-mate, a glitch can be caused making the player unable to finish the revive or start a revive on any team-mates, while the player also cannot use the Death Machine. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Power-Ups